


Hari Pahlawan bagi Yellow

by RegulusUnispiren



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Heroes Day, National Heroes Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusUnispiren/pseuds/RegulusUnispiren
Summary: Hari ini adalah Hari Pahlawan di Indonesia. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan adalah setiap hari, bersama Red. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow) Selamat Hari Pahlawan untuk Indonesia! Happy Heroes Day for Indonesia!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiap Hari Dengannya adalah Hari Pahlawan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240553) by Regulus White Dwarf. 



> Ini Regulus Unispiren, versi AO3 dari Regulus White Dwarf di FFN. Ini adalah fic yang merupakan koreksi dari fic Pokemon berbahasa Indonesia pertama yang aku buat. Versi yang belum diedit di FFN bisa dilihat di sini. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11606867/1/Tiap-Hari-Dengannya-adalah-Hari-Pahlawan.
> 
> Ini juga fic pertamaku di AO3.
> 
> Ingat, aku tidak punya Pokemon, aku hanya seorang shipper.

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan setiap tanggal 10 November. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan dimulai saat seseorang menolongnya dari Dratini liar. Dan seiring waktu, hari itu dia proklamasikan sendiri sebagai Hari Pahlawan Pertama.

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan kemerdekaan. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan dia dedikasikan untuknya. Orang yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Dratini liar. Orang yang rela meminjamkan Pokemon-nya untuk membantunya mendapatkan Pokemon pertamanya. Orang yang mengenalkannya dengan dunia Pokemon yang lebih luas.

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan dengan upacara bendera. Bagi Yellow, dia merayakannya dengan menggambar. Pokemon, alam, matahari, hutan, dia, dia, dia, dia, dan dia.

Bangsa Indonesia memaknai Hari Pahlawan dengan mengisi kemerdekaan dengan hal positif. Bagi Yellow, dia memaknai Hari Pahlawan dengan menolongnya berkali-kali. Dari yang pertama; pertarungan dengan Giovanni, mencarinya saat dia menghilang, dan pertolongan lainnya yang tak dapat disebutkan satu persatu.

Bangsa Indonesia yang baik akan terus mengingat Hari Pahlawan dan pahlawan yang telah membebaskan mereka dari penjajahan. Bagi Yellow, mengingatnya terus sampai membuat orang tua protes, "Apa isi pikiran anak ini hanya tentang XXX saja?". Saking fokusnya, dunia baginya hanya berisi dia dan "dia".

Dalam Hari Pahlawan, bangsa Indonesia melihat cerminan diri, membandingkannya dengan para pahlawan, tentang apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan untuk bangsa ini. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan makin bermakna saat dia melihat cerminan dirinya: "Dia". Senangnya tiada tara sampai lupa daratan.

Pada masa lalu, rakyat Indonesia langsung sigap membantu para pahlawan. Bagi Yellow, langsung sigap setuju dengan ide Blue untuk mencari "dia" tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pada masa lalu, rakyat dan pahlawan saling membantu. Mereka memiliki hubungan batin kuat yang tak dapat putus. Bagi Yellow, setelah pertarungannya dengan Lance, dia langsung pingsan. Untungnya "dia" membawanya dengan cara membopongnya, seperti saat pernikahan. Hubungan mereka bagaikan benang yang masih terikat pada jari mereka.

Sayangnya, bangsa Indonesia sekarang banyak yang lupa akan jasa pahlawannya. Begitu pula "dia", sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang menganggap Yellow adalah laki-laki. Yellow juga terlalu malu mengakuinya bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang "dia" tolong bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Bangsa Indonesia sekarang telah berjanji kepada para pahlawan untuk menjaga tanah air mereka. Ini bagaikan "dia" yang berjanji kepada perempuan kecil yang dia pernah tolong untuk menjadi Gym Leader, meskipun "dia" tak tahu bahwa dia mengatakannya kepada orang yang sama, yang saat ini ada di sampingnya.

Keberuntungan ada di tangan kita saat bangsa Indonesia berhasil memukul penjajah. Yellow juga beruntung punya teman seperti Blue, walaupun godaan darinya sangat kuat, terutama di bagian "Kalau kau bingung, kenapa kalian tidak hidup bersama saja?". Frase terakhir tadi mirip sekali dengan yag dikatakan oleh "dia".

Pada Hari Pahlawan, rakyat Indonesia melihat gigihnya para pahlawan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bagi Yellow, dia tetap gigih mengingat janji yang dia buat dengan"dia" untuk menjadi Gym Leader dan kembali padanya. Satu janji telah ditepati; "dia" kembali untuknya. Dan senyumnya adalah wujud syukur karena "dia" kembali untuknya, meskipun sampai mereka membatu dalam waktu yang lama.

Bagi Yellow, "dia" adalah pahlawan sejatinya. "Dia" berjuang untuknya, dan dia juga berjuang untuk "dia".

...

**Red adalah Pahlawan bagi Yellow**

**Yellow adalah Pahlawan bagi Red**

...

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai. Silakan memberIkan kripik jaran (kritik saran) untuk membuat fic yang kubuat lebih baik lagi.
> 
> Regulus Unispiren keluar.


End file.
